bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukishima Attacks! The Training Has Been Thwarted
|image = |kanji = 月島、強襲！妨害された修行 |romaji = Tsukishima, kyōshū! Bōgai sareta shugyō |episodenumber = 352 |chapters = Chapter 442, Chapter 443, Chapter 444, Chapter 471 |arc = The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc |previousepisode = Fullbring, The Detested Power! |nextepisode = Ichigo, Mastering the Fullbring! |japair = December 13, 2011 |engair = July 20, 2014 |opening = Harukaze |ending = Re:pray }} is the three hundred fifty-second episode of the Bleach anime. As Jackie Tristan and Ichigo Kurosaki train in the fish tank, Shūkurō Tsukishima arrives in Xcution's hideout. Summary Riruka Dokugamine storms out of the Xcution Headquarters angrily. Once she is outside, she says that she doesn't want to look at Jackie's Fullbring, Dirty Boots. Ichigo's fight with Jackie Tristan in the fish tank continues. Jackie says that she is noticing a pattern in Ichigo's fighting style. She then explains her Fullbring's power to Ichigo. She says that the dirtier her boots become, the stronger she gets. Riruka then comments on Jackie's Fullbring, saying that she doesn't want to be dirty and that she will remain clean and cute forever. Back in Ichigo's fight, Jackie tells him to stop messing around, and points out the flaws in his technique. Jackie exclaims that after three consecutive shots, he is at his most vulnerable, but it turns out Ichigo intentionally left an opening. Ichigo then kicks Jackie from behind and Bringer Light flickers from his foot. Jackie says that being able to use Bringer Light shows that Ichigo is beginning to master Fullbring. Later, Yasutora Sado arrives at the Xcution Headquarters and asks Kūgo Ginjō about Tsukishima's ability. Back in the fish tank, Ichigo's Fullbring begins to overflow with his Reiatsu. Ginjō tells Chad that Tsukishima's Fullbring is called "Book of the End" and that it's a sword that can cut anything, but it has no special abilities. In the fish tank, Ichigo's Fullbring begins to go out of control. Jackie Tristan says that the training is over and that they pushed the pace of his training too hard. She calls for Riruka to get them out of the fish tank, but Ichigo refuses to stop and slams Jackie into the ground, forcing her to continue the fight. When she stands up there is mud all over her boots, and the two of them head towards each other to attack. Suddenly, the entrance to the Xcution Headquarters is cut open and Tsukishima shows up. He greets his fellow Fullbringers and proceeds cutting open the fish tank. Ichigo's Reiatsu then swirls around the room and he pops out, in full size, clad in his second-form Fullbring, resembling a typical Shinigami shihakushō with a dark blade covering his right arm. Xcution Dictionary Riruka explains about Jackie's Fullbring, Dirty Boots. Riruka then wonders that isn't it better for the boots to remain dirty, with Jackie replying that's not how it goes. Riruka then proceeds to spray some paint on Jackie's boots to give it the 'distressed look'. Jackie then asks her to knock it off while stamping on the floor which causes a crack to be formed. Jackie then angrily heads towards Riruka, with cracks forming as she walks towards Riruka who is crawling back in fear. Riruka asks Jackie to stop doing that because she's making a hole in the floor, with the building they're in shaking alongside. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Bankai: * (flashback) Fullbring used: * Ichigo Kurosaki's unnamed Fullbring * * * Other powers: * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes